Never Alone
by Una Morgan
Summary: Kagome has been gone from the feudal era for nine years. Then along comes her (and IY's) daughter Koinuma, begging for help to save her mother. Will they be in time? And who hurt her in the first place? Chapter 7 up!
1. Prologue: Is This Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I, Una, disavow any notions that I own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, or any of the other characters in this story, minus the neko-jin, Dahaak, and Koinuma.  
Before I start, I'd better give a couple of Japanese terms:  
Miko - "priestess"  
Ano - "Um"  
Heki? - sound meaning one is confused  
Nani? - "What?"  
Osuwari - the term "sit" used only for dogs  
Matteyo - "Wait!" "Wait up you!"  
-jichan - added to a name is a friendly term to call an old man  
-obasan - added to the name for an old woman  
Otousan - "Father"  
Okasan - "Mother"  
  
  
  
Is This Good-Bye?  
Prologue  
"I'm not coming back. Tomorrow is the last time I'll go through the well."  
Kagome had practiced her speech many times, but now it seemed to get caught up in her mind. It was as if the whole situation was unreal.  
Granted, her situation wasn't normal to begin with! Five years prior, a giant centipede demon dragged her into Bone Eater's Well and entered the feudal era of Japan. The same day she found out she was a reincarnated priestess and forced to guard the infamous Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. In the feudal era, she made the best friends of her life. Each one held a special place in her heart; she knew each of them better then she knew herself.  
Back then she had been studying to enter high school. Now, she had been accepted into a prestigious college hundreds of miles from the shrine where the well was located. She'd have to move away, as her mother suggested, and leave her friends behind.  
Kagome predicted four of the five reactions accurately. Miroku lowered his head rather mournfully, but still understanding. Sango gnashed her teeth. "But, what about the jewel, Kagome-chan!? You are honor-bound to this time!!"  
At the same time, little Shippo jumped up and grabbed her skirt pleadingly, almost crying. "No no no!! Don't Kagome! I want you here!! Who'll bring strange things from the future to play with? Who'll bring us dried food? Who'll give me candy!?"  
Myoga hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "I'll miss you, Lady Kagome. Your blood is sweet, and spirit pure. I wish you could stay forever."  
"So do I," admitted Kagome. "But my mother has had to pay extra money so I could be home schooled and come here more often. I owe it to her. She has her heart set on it."  
"And what about you?"  
The question was soft and emotionless. It came from the only thus far silent member of the group. Inu-Yasha, Kagome's love interest and best friend of them all, had his eyes cast in shadow. No matter how much she thought she knew of him, Inu-Yasha never ceased to surprise her. His actions were always unpredictable and brash. Still, she had expected at least a strong reaction, instead of - well - nothing. It broke her heart that he acted so calmly.  
"Whaddaya mean 'What about me'?"  
"I mean, do you want to go?"  
"Well, it's what I've been studying for. . ."  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Inu-Yasha, allowing his eyes to show. They were practically glowing with suppressed rage. "Therefore, the only conclusion I can come up with is you want to leave us! You are the one who doesn't want to come back!"  
Shippo looked up at Kagome, tears finally forming in the kitzune's eyes. "Is that true?"  
Myoga hopped onto Sango's shoulder to face Inu-Yasha properly. "M'lord, as the first born child, it is Lady Kagome's duty to uphold her family name and honor -"  
"I DON'T CARE," screamed Inu-Yasha, now looking insane. He regained his usual callous composure and turned a profile to them. "Go on and leave! See if I care!!" With that, he jumped above the trees and sped away.  
"InuYasha . . ." Kagome whispered.  
Miroku sighed. "I'll go find him," he said.   
"No, I will," said Kogome. She knew where he'd be.   
  
Go on and close the curtain  
'Cuz all we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
I'll hold you tonight  
  
Kagome followed the now familiar path that lead to a tree that overlooked the village crops. It was on a hill on the outskirts. Beside that tree, Inu-Yasha and Kagome shared their first meal together, where Inu-Yasha kept a lookout over the town, where they had shared their first kiss . . .   
  
Well we know I'm going away  
And I, I wish it weren't so  
Take this wine and drink with me  
Let's delay our misery  
  
It all seemed so long ago, yet so close to her. To think she had to leave it all behind, as well as the boy that had inspired those memories.  
The moon was on the rise, casting a silhouette of the dog-boy sitting beside the tree. Kagome made no introduction and simply sat by him. Neither of them spoke, the emotions and thoughts too complex for words.  
  
Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
"Why do you have to go," IY finally asked, far more sadly then before, but with now less hatred.  
"I have no choice," Kagome said. "Mom already sent my luggage on ahead. Instead of spending this last night with my family, I wanted to spend it with you."  
"Feh," spat IY. "If you really wanted to stay, you'd call it back."  
"Luggage isn't a person you blockhead! Its," she paused. No! She wouldn't ruin this night! She cared for him too much for that.  
He moved his hand toward hers, hesitated, then placed it gently on her hand. "I . . . I just don't want to be alone anymore."  
"You still have Miroku, and Ship-"  
"IT'S NOT THE SAME AND YOU KNOW IT!!" He turned to her, his eyes brimming with tears which he refused to let fall. "You're the only one I trust!"  
  
There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away  
  
Kagome felt tears pour from her own eyes, but her voice remained steady. "I trust you too, Inu-Yasha. In fact," she reached into her pocket, "I want you to do me a favor." She took out the Shikon Jewel and put it in his hand. "Take this back to Kaede and apologize for me."  
IY blinked a couple of times, staring at the jewel in his hand. His ears perked in typical dog fashion. "You . . . you're trusting *me* with *this*!?!"  
She laughed, remembering the night they first met. "Yeah. I guess you've proved your loyalty by now! But you can't use it, okay?"  
He stared at the jewel for several heartbeats, then looked back at her, ears drooping. "I'd trade a million enchanted jewels, if you could stay just one more day. Please, Kagome, don't leave me, too."  
  
It ain't easy to say good-bye  
Darling please don't start to cry  
Boy, you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into sobs and fell into his arms. He held her close to him, not wanting to let go. Her tears stained his coat, but he didn't mind. It meant her scent would linger on him all the longer. He finally allowed his tears to fall.  
Kagome choked from her sobs, "Oh, Inu-Yasha! I don't want to leave you! I'd never betray you like Kikyo did! I love you! I'll always love you!" She shifted her head up and their eyes locked. Both pairs of eyes glistened in lovely sorrow in the moonlight. IY stroked her hair away from her eyes. "I love you too, Kagome."  
The two slowly kissed. Never before had they kissed so passionately, so longingly! A minute later, from the same tree, two flower blossoms fell. One landed into the stream banks nearby and was carried away. The other landed on the bank, as if awaiting the other's uninevitable return.  
  
Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone 


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

Strange Girl; Nine Years Later  
Chapter 1  
Nine years . . . Had it been only nine? To Inu-Yasha, it felt like ninety. Nine years without searching for Naraku, or the Shikon shards, or group fights against demons . . . without Kagome.  
The half-youkai hadn't aged a day. He wouldn't for a long time, being in his prime. He made it a habit to travel Japan, destroying demons that he crossed, or ones that attacks humans. Still, it wasn't the same.  
Today was the anniversary of Kagome's last departure. The day she left, he asked Miroku to seal up the well with spells and charms to ward off all demons. That way no demons could cross the time barrier, and he wouldn't risk giving into temptation. Annually, they went back as a sort of remembrance in honor of their departed friend.   
Shippo, still so young and carefree, stopped coming after four years, thinking "What's the point? She's not coming back!"  
Sango and Miroku, now married with, how many, five kids now?, stopped after seven years. "There's no point dwelling on the past," Sango stated to Inu-Yasha. "You'll only torture yourself."  
But Inu-Yasha didn't listen. He continued his vigil every year for two days.   
The sun began to set. 'Time to get moving,' he thought. This time he was only a few miles away. Sometimes he'd be hundreds of miles away, and made his journey sooner. But he visited the village to make sure the Shikon Jewel was safe first, then headed out to the well.   
He began to become more and more visible as the sky turned from blood red to blue-black night. His coat flapped in the breeze as his feet hit the trees almost noiselessly, hair shimmering in the full moonlight. Travelers would call him a specter, too fast, too magnificent to be human. [only part folks! ^_^]  
When he landed on "Inu-Yasha's Tree", as the villagers still called it, he crouched momentarily to catch sight of the well. It was there, predictably, but something was different. Raising his guard, IY jumped twice and landed next to it. Burn marks surrounded it. Curiously, IY picked up a handful of ash and sniffed lightly. 'The charms . . . burned with a match.' He touched the tip of his nose to the ash. 'And not too long ago.'  
He dropped the residue and sniffed the air surrounding the well. 'Human . . . that explains how it got past the barriers. Small . . . maybe a child. And there's something else. Blood? Human blood?' IY's eye's opened in horror as he recognized the blood. 'Kagome's?!?'  
Anger and fury made his blood boil, and he darted off toward the direction of the smell. His search lead him back to the village. There was a commotion going on inside Kaede's hut. IY listened for a moment. The other speaker was a girl, definitely between ten and seven years old, talking to Kaede. "I'll ask only once more. Hand over the Shikon Jewel or risk certain death!"  
He looked inside to see her. She was small, petite, and very cute. She wore a white blouse and red uniform jumper skirt. Her long, long black hair was slightly shaggy, and the bangs nearly covered her eyes. "Well, lady, are you deaf?"  
Kaede scowled at the girl. "Who be ye to ask of such a thing? How does ye know of the Sacred Shikon no Tama?"  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," the child snapped. "If you don't hand it over to me, I'll come back tomorrow and destroy the village."  
Many of the men standing around chuckled. Kaede took the threat seriously. "How would ye accomplish such a deed, child?"  
She flinched at being called a child. "I'm no ordinary person," the girl said evilly. "I got powers! And I'll turn them on you, too!"  
Inu-Yasha had heard enough. The girl obviously meant business. He steeped into the room. "What did you do to Kagome," he demanded.  
The girl turned to see the new comer. She saw his glorious silhouette against the full moon and gasped in awe.   
"Ah, Inu-Yasha," said Kaede relieved. She was too old to fight much anymore. "This girl be after the Shiko-"  
"I heard," he interrupted. He stepped into full view of the girl. "I smell blood on your person, girl. What did you do to her?!"  
"Blood," the girl asked. She felt her jumper and glanced at it terrified. "Oh no! I still have it on me!"  
That was all IY had to hear. He flexed open his fingers, sharpening his claws. He brought his claws down at the girl. She was surprisingly fast, and ducked under his legs as fast as she could, and ran out of the hut as IY's claw's crashed into the floor.   
Cursing, IY spun around and dove at her. His claws dug into the side of her back near her belly. The girl squealed in pain as blood oozed down her thigh, but she kept running. IY, far from undaunted, jumped and whacked her with the back of his hand as easily as if she were a rag doll. She flew, as such, against a hut, crashing through the wall and skidding to a halt on the opposite side. The blood from her wound flowed freely, creating a puddle around her.  
IY hopped into the house and prepared to strike, but something stopped him. Something, he didn't know what, held him back; wouldn't permit him to hurt the child anymore.   
The girl, to his surprise, started crying. She whined and held her side in pain. "So," sneered Inu-Yasha, "you're no warrior at all, are you?"  
"P-please," she begged. "No-o m-mor-r-re!! I . . . I h-hurt!"  
IY snorted. "Feh, after all that talk, you're nothing more then a sniveling baby! Who taught you how to fight, a housewench? Keep talking like you did in this world and you'll be killed for sure, if I didn't do it already!"  
The girl's face came into view of Inu-Yasha. Scratched and dirty, her eyes pleaded, coming in and out of focus. "Please . . . no more . . . please . . . D . . . Da . . ." but she passed out before she finished.  
Something about her face - something familiar - reminded him of . . . a cold grip tightened around his heart. 'Her eyes! What was in her eyes?' IY could hardly breathe. The strange something had grabbed with an iron fist. 'What is it about her eyes? About this girl?' 


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Reunion  
Chapter 2  
Inu-Yasha remained crouched on a tree above Kaede's hut, where the girl was being taken care of. He couldn't get rid of the sensation that he had experienced. It was as if, when hurting the girl, he had hurt a part of himself. But that was impossible! Wasn't it?  
Something pricked him; he automatically swatted. "Hey Myoga."  
The flat flea demon landed on IY's palm. "Ulg. Long time no suck, Lord Inu-Yasha. Happy anniversary to thee."  
IY smirked at the black humor. "Thanks, you too."  
Myoga re-rounded and glanced at IY. "Anything happen, M'Lord?"  
IY filled Myoga in on the details, leaving out his concern about his physical experience at the end. Myoga listened seriously. "Perhaps M'Lord is coming down with something."  
"I haven't had a cold in over a half-century," stated IY.  
"Then it must be that girl." The flea hopped onto IY's knee to look down at the small, frail creature. "She may have put you under some sort of spell. I'll watch her as she wakes. You may sleep."  
"Thank you," he said in earnest. He lay back against the tree. The last thing he thought of before he drifted off were the girl's eyes.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up to Myoga screaming in his ear. "MY LORD! MY LORD!! THE GIRL IS GONE!!"  
IY snapped awake and looked down. The sun had risen, and Kaede was calling out for the girl. IY sniffed the air, caught her scent, and took off into the trees. "Doze off, Myoga," IY snarled.   
"No, I didn't," called the flea, clutching for dear life to the collar of his coat. "I went down to investigate, and once the sun rose, I got hungry. So, I tasted her blood, right as she transformed. -"  
"She WHAT?! Whaddaya mean?!?" IY stopped to sniff the air again. The scent was different, but distinguishable. She was close, probably hiding nearby. The two demons paused, listening.  
"Um," whispered Myoga hesitantly, "if you don't mind my asking, but is My Lord . . . a virgin?"  
Inu-Yasha's eyes turned to classic anime annoyance. "Yeah, I mind."  
"Oh, well, uh, its because the blood tasted like, uh, never mind."  
"If you have something to say, SPIT IT OUT!!!!"  
At that moment, Inu-Yasha felt a pair of small hands begin playing with his ears from behind. The girl's voice said, "Heehee, even his ears are like mine!"  
IY spun around and stared straight into the eyes of his near double. The ears, hair, and nose were identical to his! But the clothes were the same as the girl's the night before. What struck him most were the eyes. So big, bright, and shiny amber, with genki bursting from her smile and whole face.  
The girl folded her small, clawed hands behind her and smiled cutely. "Ohaiyo-gozaimas, Daddy."  
IY took a step backwards. The problem being he forgot there was no ground beneath him. Crying out in surprise, he fell down to the ground. The girl followed, gliding down the tree as if sliding down a banister. She giggled as she watched him get to his feet.  
"N-no way," IY cried out. "H-how . . ?"  
"My guess: the usual method, Sire," muttered Myoga, implying the pun.  
The girl giggled with all the excitement of a child waking up for Christmas, ready to inspect the toys. She proceeded to quickly touch his hair, handle his claws, pinch his cheek, check his teeth (fangs?), fluff his robe, etc., and several times over again. IY remained motionless, the color drained from his face, and pupils pin-pricks in fright.  
"OK," he said. "I'm officially freaked out now. Just, who are you?"  
"My name is Koinuma," she said brightly, flashing a smile that would give one cavities. "Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't know me. Mommy said you didn't know."  
"M-m-mommy? Y-you mean KAGOME!?!"  
Myoga grinned [can he?]. "Lord Inu-Yasha! You, well, *dog* you!"  
IY flicked the pest away with a thumb and forefinger, not changing his expression. "B-but HOW?! I mean, I know *how*! I remember *how*! But, I mean . . ." He clutched his head. "I don't know what I mean right now. Okay, how come you have Kago- uh -your mother's blood on you?"  
Koinuma looked down at her feet, like any child with a forbidden secret. "I'm not supposed to tell you."  
"Why not?"  
Koinuma looked down at her feet for a moment, then back up at IY. "Help me, and I'll tell you."  
IY began to get annoyed. "Tell me, and I'll help you!"  
They had a quick staring contest until Koinuma did an about face. "Okay," she said cheerfully. "I'll go without you!" With that, she started to bounce off.  
IY face vaulted, then jumped in front of her. "Oh no you don't!"  
Koinuma smiled. "So, you'll help me?"  
"FIRST, if you won't tell me WHAT happened to Kagome, then at LEAST tell me what you want help with."  
"I have to find someone who knows a lot about remedies and antidotes."  
IY smirked and folded his arms. "I know plenty!"  
"Great!! Where's the nearest one?"  
"You still haven't told me why we're going there in the first place."   
"I'll tell you when I understand why myself."  
"Nani?" IY's face went from smug to dumbfounded. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Myoga hopped onto the girl's shoulder. "I'll help you, Koinuma-sama!"  
Koinuma's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Myoga-jichan!"  
IY stared angrily daggers at the flea. "Traitor!"  
Koinuma giggled, hopped, spring-boarded off of IY's head, and landed on a branch high above. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE IMP," screamed IY.  
The girl paid no heed. "If you still want to help me save Mom, meet me at the well in a half an hour!" With that, she was gone.  
IY stared at the girl's disappearing image. "HEY!! HOW LONG IS A HALF-HOUR AGAIN?!?" 


	4. Chapter 3: Magic Word

The "Magic Word"  
Chapter 3  
"So, the girl be ye daughter," Kaede restated after IY explained the past events. The two spoke secluded in Kaede's hut, now repaired and quiet.  
"Or so she claims," said IY.  
"Ye do not believe her?"  
He paused, thinking hard. "Well, her scent was definitely part demon, not full. I can't hurt her in good conscience now. And her clothes aren't of this era . . ."  
"Ah, the bond between a father and daughter be strong, even in demons. Be it so impossible that she be -"  
"I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" He paused again, not voicing his true thoughts. 'Why didn't Kagome come back to tell me? How long is this 'college' thing, that she never returned? The brat's to young to wander around, even in her era.'  
Kaede examined the hanyou's face, and understood without words. "If ye have so many unanswered questions, perhaps ye should ask in a more kind manner. Remember, the girl is a child."  
"Every time I try to ask her something, she runs away," IY snapped. "She's out of control!! I thoughts kids were supposed to respect and obey their parents!!" And then it hit him. 'Obey?' The perfect solution. "Kaede-obasan, do you have another set of beads?"  
"Beads?"  
IY fingered his prayer bead necklace with an evil smile. Kaede's eyes widened. "Ye are a cruel, cruel boy who does not deserve the gift of a child."  
"Its not like I asked for her! I can't hit her without feeling guilty, and its hard to catch her, so," his grin widened, "I'll just tell her to 'sit'!"  
  
  
  
Koinuma swung her legs back and forth, waiting on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well. Myoga the flea sat patiently on her shoulder. "Please, don't be cross with Lord Inu-Yasha. He is not as rough as he first appears."  
"I know," she responded, not fully paying attention. "I know all about him from Mommy. She writes books about him and their adventures together. It gets more money for the shrine." Her watch ticked slowly in her small hands. "Its been over an hour."  
"Remember, Mistress, that this is the Sengoku Joudai era; we have no time-keeping devices such as yours. Therefore, the delay is only reasonable."  
The girl stared at her watch, nervously biting her bottom lip. She hated staying still, but she wanted her father to come. It was hard for a little girl to grow up without a father, watching other kids play with theirs. Every night, before she went to bed, she would pretend her father kissed her goodnight, her mother held her close, and the three of them remained together forever. More then anything, she wanted a loving father to be with. She touched the blood stain on her skirt. 'Mother, please be okay!'  
"Tell me, M'Lady," asked Mygoga gently. "Why will you not tell your Otousama about the blood?"  
"I don't want to make his life harder then it is."  
An anime sweat-drop formed on the flea's head. "Ano, if you don't mind my saying so, but your sudden appearance has had that affect already."  
"I know. I just meant . . . well . . . Kikyo . . ."  
"AH!! I see!! You think that Lord Inu-Yasha has become the mate of the Tragic Miko!"   
Koinuma nodded. "That's why I haven't come. Or Mom."  
Myoga stared at the young girl. 'So minute in years, but great in heart! Her true consideration is unbelievable for a child so young!'  
"So THAT'S why you haven't told me anything!?!?"  
Both looked up to see Kaede and a very peeved IY. "I spent all that time thinking you didn't respect me, worrying about Kagome, only to find out you thought I was now with KIKYO!?!?"  
Koinuma jumped up, grinning. "So, you mean, you're not?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!! The woman is still trying to kill me!!!"  
Koinuma glomped onto her father's midsection. "OH! I'm so happy! That means, after we save Mommy, you can come home, and we'll live together, and we can be a whole family!!"  
"Matteyo! Tell me what's wrong with Kagome!"  
The little pup hopped onto Kaede's head, paying no attention when the old woman almost fell forward. "You never said the magic word!" And she started jumping her way through the trees toward the direction Myoga earlier indicated as the way to the closest alchemist.  
IY growled. "You want a magic word, brat? I'll give you one. Kaede?"  
Kaede held up the beads, said a prayer, and without the small demon's knowing it, forced it around her. "Now, Inu-Yasha!"  
"OSUWARI!"  
Koinuma, being a dog-demon herself, did a face-plant into the ground.  
"HA!" yelled the triumphant IY, standing over his daughter. "Serves you right! Now you HAVE to do everything I say!" But to his surprise, he heard her crying. "Na-nani?"  
Koinuma held the beads in her hands. "The cursed beads? You cursed me? You curse your own daughter?!" She started sobbing anime style, tears pouring like rivers. "How could you be so MEAN!?!"  
IY had *no* idea what to do! He gave a whine of helplessness. "Hey, calm down! I-I didn't mean-"  
"And to think [sob] I w-was actually go-[hic]-gonna tell you [sob] about M-M-Mom!! I hate you, Daddy! I HATE YOU!!!" She ran away into the foliage.  
IY, now more confused then ever, stood still for a few seconds, then started chasing her. "WAIT, KOINUMA!! WAIT!!!"  
Myoga and Kaede, left alone, observed the odd pair speed away in silence. Once the ruckus died away, Kaede asked, "Are ye not going to follow?"  
"Neh," answered Myoga. "I told the girl where to go. She'll have no trouble. Lord IY, on the other hand, will find his claws full, even with the sacred beads around Lady Koinuma's neck." The flea shook his head. "Having never had friends as a child, and after being forced into maturity at an early age, my lord has not a clue how to treat children. He may need some extra help then merely this humble Myoga. I'll round up the rest of the group." 


	5. Chapter 4: The Neko Miko

A/N - Many, many apologies!! I write fanfics for other shows, and I lost track of this one! I hope this chap was worth the wait. I'll update sooner, I promise!  
  
Neko Demon  
Chapter 4  
The sun set once again into the trees, but it remained unnoticed by the part demons below, walking along without speaking. IY had resolved not to say a word to his daughter unless she told him what exactly was going on. Koinuma swore not to say a word to IY until he removed the prayer beads.   
She got off the track a few times. Each time, IY moved forward and nudged her in the proper direction. It annoyed her, but she kept her mouth shut. At least his actions implied that he cared for her, in a small way. Inu-Yasha knew where the area where the witch lived, but had never actually seen her, or her home.  
At dusk, they came across a young cat demon slashing down a tree. With one swipe of his claws, the boy shredded the tree to several neat stacks of paper. Even Inu-Yasha's eyes widened at the expertise of such a young demon.  
"Hey kid," he called. "Know where the Neko Miko is?"  
The kid looked up and IY, turned pale, then ran off into the woods out of site. "Nice going, Tousan," mocked Koinuma.  
"So, you finally decided to speak to me?"  
Koinuma bit her tongue before following her father in a chase after the neko-demon child.   
The small creature sped through the trees, algilly avoiding all bushes and branches. The dogs behind him simply ran so quickly, they almost flew on top! The cat hopped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. As if specified in a plan, Koinuma followed the cat's actions while her father ran ahead, beating both of them at the riverbank. The nearest tree across the river was too far to get to, so the cat was trapped up a tree! ^_^  
Naturally afriad of water, the cat hissed at his preditors. Koinuma tripped him and he fell right into IY's open arms. "What's yer name?"  
The cat demon only fidgetted, too timid to fight back.   
"Toranoko?" A beautiful cat-demon with black fur, green eyes, and bluish-white hair rushed forward. Her purple dress and cloak billowed behind her. "Toranoko! What were you doing to these dog-demons!? This is Inu-Yasha, the great fighter!"  
IY's ears perked up in slight surprise. "You know me?"  
"Only by reputation." The cat woman took Toranoko into her arms. "Naraku was responsible for my sister's death. Since then I've had to care for her child." She stroked Toranoko, making him purr. "The poor dear has been very skiddish and mute since then."  
"Are you the Neko Miko?"  
"That I am. Do you have a favor to ask of me?"  
Koinuma, awed by the magnificent presence of this beautiful demon, fell to her knees in a praying position. "Oh, please holy cat woman! My mother is dying of a curse from a strange demon! I need the cure right away! Please! I BEG you!"  
The three other demons stared at the prostrating girl, Toranoko in confusion, the Neko Miko with sympathy, and IY with a mixture of shock and annoyance. "Follow me, child," ordered the cat, and she walked atop the river to a group of hanging vines. With one stroke of her hand, the vines parted, and a small hut appeared in the darkness of the forest.  
"Boy, she likes her privacy," muttered IY to himself.  
  
The inside of the hut was modest: A table, two chairs, a fireplace with a large cauldron, shelves of books and potion ingredients, trunks with clothes and cloths, and dishes and cups. The cat woman set up a small bowl and began mixing weird items within the already glowing contents. Toranoko offered Koinuma a seat, hich she took. When he offered one to IY, he waved it away, prefering to stand.  
The seat was given to the Neko Miko, who sat in front of it and waved her arms around her bowl. A mist billowed from its depths and circled twice around Koinuma. IY shifted his positions slightly. "I know you are protective of the girl, Inu-Yasha-sama," said the cat woman, keeping her concentration of the smoke, "but remain patient a small time longer. Now, child, tell up your story."  
Taking a deep breath, Koinuma began:  
"Ever since my great-grandfather died, my mother has taken charge of the family shrine. For as long as I can remember, I have lived and played under the Sacred Tree's branches. When the shrine was doing badly with money, Mom started writing stories to help the shrine earn some profits. They were about her travels in this era with Dad, and called 'Inu-Yasha: A Girl's Best Friend.'  
"Well, the publicity not only helped, but put the Higurashi Shrine on the map! Why, toursits came regularly to meet her and have her tell them stories about her past. The tree attracted the most attention; people could imagine Inu-Yasha pinned to it, and they took pictures, and everything! My mom even had the well boarded up so no one would fall it attempting to cross over to this time."  
"Sounds like it attracted a lot of attention," said the demon, watching the smoke now swirl in front of Koinuma. "Tell me, was some unwanted?"  
"Not really, until now. Two days ago, at closing time, a man came all dressed in dark clothes and a hat the covered his eyes. He had this long, silvery hair that reached past his waist, and pointed nails. Uncle Souta saw him hanging around, and asked who he was. The man said he just wanted to see Mom alone in the forest behind the shrine at midnight.  
"Uncle Souta told my mom, and she thought Daddy had come back for her. She agreed to go, but I had to stay home. She wanted to tell Daddy gently that I ws his daughter. She said it would be mean to just pop out of nowhere."  
"It was," IY interjected.  
"But it was the night of a full moon, so I was a human. No one would notice me, so I followed anyway."  
"Figures."  
"Inu-Yasha! Please be quiet! Continue, child." The smoke began to swirl around together as Koinuma went on.  
"Mommy met the guy at a clearing, and he hugged her. Mother thought that it definitely was Daddy, and hugged back, crying. But then he had this whip in his hands, and-"  
"Whip," asked the Neko Miko.  
"Yeah, a long green whip with spikes. He wrapped Mom around it before she knew what happened. Oh, I never saw Mom bleed before! I panicked and . . . and . . ." Koinuma stared crying. "I'm so sorry! I got scared! I ran to Uncle Souta. He found Mom bleeding and looking funny."  
"Define 'looking funny,'" said IY, his muscles tense.  
"Her eyes were all pink and green, kinda glowing. She didn't move or wake up or anything! I hugged her to make it okay, but nothing happened! Uncle Souta told me to go to the Sengoku Era, get the Shikon no Tama to get stronger, and find my father for protection."  
The smoke began to form a person with long hair, glowing red eyes, ears like a jackal, green robes, and a long whip. Though the picture was blurry, IY could feel a chill from the mere image of the creature.   
Koinuma's face paled. "That's him! That's him!"  
The Neko Miko shook her head. "The smoke reveals your assailant to be Da-hak, one of the most powerful, terrible demons after Naraku. Allow me to explain:  
"Many centuries ago, invaders entered these lands and waged war, demons and humans alike. Natural enemy beasts had to join forces in order to bring an effective assault. Among them were Cassiusu and the strongest of all, the Great Dog Demon.  
"After disposing of the humans and demons from China, Cassiusu attempted to over-through the Great Dog Demon and claim the Kyushu territories as his own. Naraku and Da-hak were his lackies at the time, but they betrayed their master, and Cassiusu was defeated.  
"As you know, when a demon eats another's heart, that demon acquires the abilities and power of its predecessor. Naraku and Da-hak feasted upon their master, sharing the heart so each could grow equally stronger. Naraku received the ability to shape-shift, and Da-hak got control of the Vine Whip. The whip curses those who fall into its clutches, giving very few days to live."  
While she spoke, the smoke formed the images to her story. At the close, she waved her hands, whisking it away, then dumped the contents out the window.  
Inu-Yasha and Koinuma stood silent, waiting for a continuation. "So," asked IY irritated, "can you save her?"  
"I have not the draft of potion to save her life. To brew the antidote takes but a day, however the ingredients are difficult to obtain. It would take me months, and Kagome-sama now has two weeks at most!"  
Koinuma stood up, tears still brimming her eyes. "Give me the list and I'll find every last bit! I will make up for not saving Mom in the first place."  
The Neko Miko's eyes widened, then relaxed in a patronizing manner. "Dear child, your spirit is in the right place, but it will waver. Besides, you are far too young and inexperienced to survive this world alone."  
"She won't be alone." IY put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm going with her. To save Kagome, I'd give my life!" Koinuma looked up at him and smiled.  
"I warn you," said the Neko Miko, "you must hurry. Here is the list and a map of where the items can be found. You have until the turn of the cycle. Good luck."  
IY gulped. "Turn of the cycle? You mean, the new moon?" 


	6. Chapter 5: The Purple Fern

Sorry folks. I have a confession to make: This story isn't a top priority. My other one is. Plus, the AP exams are approaching, and I need to study for my driving test. I'll try to update again soon, but don't count on any regular updates until DBBC is over.  
  
The Purple Fern  
Chapter 5  
  
That night, InuYasha hardly got any sleep; Koinuma complained about being afraid of the dark. In order to shut her up, he left the fire blazing, grumbling about "noisy distractions."  
The next morning, the two set out for the closest ingrediant of the potion to them: a purple fern located only half a day's journey. Not knowing the girl's limitations, IY suggested they walk for the first day, and start running for the rest. Koinuma agreed, mostly because she wanted to enjoy the scenery. Nature had called to her, and she responded by rolling in the grass, hopping around her father, or chasing whatever moved.  
IY watched her with increasing interest. The idea of being a father still unnerved him, but at least he had started getting comfortable around her. He had so many questions.  
Koinuma chased a squirrel around playfully, yelling for it to stop. "Stupid pup," chided IY. "You're doing it all wrong. Never give away your presense!"  
She cocked her head to one side, confused.  
"I'll teach you how to really hunt." IY motioned for her to crouch down with him. Together, they moved silently through the shadows of the trees. Once within five feet of the squirrel, he told her to pouce without a sound. She leapt into the air and completely missed her target, crashing into the rock.   
Instinctively, IY rushed to her side. "Pup! Are you okay?!"  
She rolled over onto her back, her eyes swirling, and her mouth in a wavy smile. "Look! Lotsa squirrels!"  
IY shook his head. "Feh! You wouldn't have lasted an hour if I didn't run into you!"  
Koinuma shook the stars out of her eyes, dusted herself off, and continued jumping around. "You got worried about me," she sang.  
IY ignored her, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Why didn't you tell me about your mother sooner?"  
The girl, jumping at eye level with each phrase, said "I thought that - would be obvious!"  
"??"  
"Because of - Kikyo!"  
IY stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?"  
"Okasan said - that with her gone - you'd get with - Kikyo again. - That's why - we never came - to visit. - She didn't want - to get in - the way!"  
This was the last answer IY expected. "To put it in simple terms, Kikyo and I didn't see eye to eye on one issue. She wants me dead, and I disagreed."  
They finally arrived to the part of the forest where the purple fern grows. [If you like books, that was a joke!] The fern grew several stories high, easily the tallest plant in the forest, and spread out like a large tent. Koinuma gasped in wonder. She touched the trunk and drew her hand back. "It burns," she whined.  
IY examined the leaves. "Feh, no problem!" He jumped vertically into the air, and with one swipe of his claws, cut down a large branch, and tossed it to his daughter.   
She satred at the branch. "Well, that was easy!"  
"WHO DARES DISTURB THE SANCTUARY OF THE GREAT FOREST SPIRIT!?!" boomed a great voice from somwhere in the leaves. IY jumped in front of Koinuma, hand on his sword's hilt, ready to strike. 'That thing knows my name!' "Who are you," the hanyou demanded.  
"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, INU-YASHA?! I AM THE -"  
"Yeah, I heard ya! But I don't believe in what I can't see!"  
A large, dark figure appeared through the purple branches. It resembled an orange turantula, long hairy legs, poisonous pincers clicking, and at teast ten fet high. Koinuma squealed in fright and hopped onto her father's back, clinging with arms and legs for dear life.   
IY prepared to unsheath Tetsuaiga, when he noticed the spider's eyes. They were large, round, and tiny pupils cross-eyed. IY gently knocked on Koinuma's head. "Hey, you got a piece of candy?"  
The girl tensed. Too scared to question, she took a Mars Bar out of her skirt pocket, and handed it over. IY unwrapped it and tossed teh chocolate into the air.   
Instantaneously, the spider eyed the treat with delight. There was a pop, and the spider tured into a familiar young kitsune demon. "CANDY," cried Shippo, grabbing the treat and holding it as if it were gold. "Candy candy candy candy candy candy candy!!!!"  
IY growled. "What's the big idea of scareing us half to death!?!"  
Shippo looked up at IY, the chocolate melting in his mouth. "Just some practice," he said. The fox-boy had grown a little, but had not yet reached puberty. "I scare passing humans on their way through the forest. Last week, I was a big bird that-"  
"Save it," grumbled the hanyou. "I don't wanna hear it!" He knocked on Koinuma's head again. "You can come out now. It's safe; only a stupid kid."  
"I'm no kid," roared the pint-sized fox. "I'm almost 40 now!!"  
Koinuma slid down. She peeked at the fox from behind IY's yukata. Shippo stopped eating and stared back. "Inu-Yasha, who is that?"  
"Shippo, this is my daughter Koinuma. Koinuma, I'm sure you've heard about him."  
Shippo took a few cautious seps closer. "She looks like you," he commented, "only prettier." "She Kagome's girl?"  
"Hai."  
He crouched down and went closer, Koinuma ducking into IY's robes. "Hi! Nice to-"  
But he was cut off by Koinuma punching him hard in the face. Shippo flew backwards, hitting the nearest tree. "OW!"  
"I HATE YOU," screamed Koinuma. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!!"  
IY laughed. He could tell he and Koinuma were going to get along a lot more.  
"I know a lot of these places," said Shippo an hour later, examining the map. "I've been to a lot of them. And some won't be easy to get!" He pointed at various places. "This one here is close to a volcano! And this one is were a lot of dangerous youkai hang around!"  
"Sounds good," said IY. "But now we only have two weeks left."  
"Can I come," asked Shippo, eyes going wide. "PLEASE!!!"  
"No," said both dog demons.  
"Aw, c'mon! I can help! I promise I'll help! This is for Kagome!"  
IY folded his arms. Koinuma looked away.  
"I'll tell Kagome when she comes after that you both were mean to me!"  
That settled the matter. The kitsune was joining them. 


	7. Chapter 6: Together Again

A/N - Okay, so its been a while! I'm really getting into Yu-Gi-Oh!, and am in thr process of writing a fic on it. Plus DBBC is far higher on my list. Sorry. I'll try to update more often!  
  
.  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The forest ended abruptly, and Koinuma's eyes shined. "Sugoi," she squealed. She, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo stood before a large field of flowers. A wide carpet of sweet-smelling plants stretched out for miles, with birds and butterflies flapping about. Off in the distance, IY could see the small village that housed two more of his oldest friends. Smoke lifted from a few houses, and the high wooden fence made to keep out unwanted intruders.  
  
"Shippo," said IY. "You and Koinuma stay around here. I've got to convince Miroku and Sango to join us."  
  
"Good luck," said Shippo groaning. "Miroku's not gone on many adventures since the fight against Kana's Mirror Monsters, and Sango had another baby a couple of months ago."  
  
Koinuma looked up with interest. "Mirror Monsters?"  
  
"A year ago, Kana tried to claim her sister's power for herself. Some of us had to travel out to stop her." Shippo folded his arms. "Jun tried to sneak along, but almost got killed. That's part of why Miroku doesn't go off on anymore adventures."  
  
"Who is-"  
  
"You catch her up on some things for a while," said IY, waving a callous hand to Shippo. "Make sure she doesn't come and freak out the other villagers."  
  
"Everything," Shippo asked surprised.  
  
"Almost everything." IY ran off before Koinuma asked more questions. Flowers swayed and flew apart as he sped through the garden. When he got to the wall, he lifted the heavy iron knocker. A sentry peeked his head out from over the wall. "Who goes there," he yelled down.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Lord of the Northern Lands," IY cried back. He knew the guard knew him by sight, and only wanted to tease the hanyou. The demon wards on the gate prohibited him from crossing, and this particular guard found IY's inability to enter on his own amusing.  
  
"Oh, Lord Inu-Yasha! How nice to see you again, sir! Tell me, how is the weather down there?" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
IY tried to keep his temper in check. "Wait any longer, and you'll personally find out from six-feet-under!"  
  
"A-Hai! Right away, Lord Hanyou!" This was another method the guard had for ticking IY off. But he didn't complain, since the gate was being opened. Although he'd definitely talk to Miroku about him later.  
  
He entered the small, enclosed village, created not long after Naraku was destroyed. It had been established to teach aspiring exterminators Sango and Miroku's tricks of trade, and setting a permanent home for the couple. Many humans now populated the homes IY himself helped to build, and made families.  
  
Speaking of which . . . "INU-YASHA-SAN!!!" came several happy cries from different directions. Many children rushed out from trees, behind houses, and from the streets to surround the hanyou. They all bowed respectfully. "Ohaiyou-gogzaimasu, Inu-Yasha-san," they all chorused.  
  
"Ohaiyo," responded IY with a fanged smile.   
  
Not all of them were Miroku and Sango's, but most were. Inwardly, he ticked off the children in his head: Jun, the oldest and only boy, looked a lot like Kohaku, and was over-ambitious in trying to prove himself to his father. Shin, the oldest girl, had long black hair like her mother, but had her father's dark blue eyes. She screamed of intelligence and severity. Kitai and Kaigen both had short hair and green eyes, the latter being younger and mimicked the former.   
  
IY turned to Shin, the most reliable of the group. "Do you know where your parents are?"  
  
"Right here!" Up strolled Miroku and Sango, both dressed in their traveling clothes. Neither had changed much since their days of gathering the shikon shards (except Miroku had a touch of gray at the temples, from his years of stress with women and now children). Sango passed her infant daughter, Zenkon, to Shin, and smiled at the look of surprise on IY's face. "You wanted us, ne?"  
  
"How'd you know?" He felt a usual prick on his cheek and smacked. Myoga floated down flat. "What a surprise," IY said sarcastically.  
  
"Myoga mentioned you may need our help for some reason or another," explained Miroku, giving him a teasing smile. "Especially with Koinuma."  
  
"You told 'em a lot, eh Myoga-jiji?"  
  
Myoga re-inflated. "Inu-Yasha-sama, I thought you would need some advice on treating Koinuma-sama, so I took the liberty of informing the experts on your predicament."   
  
Sango laughed. "We were just on our way to meet you when you showed up!" She scanned the area. "Where is the little darling?"  
  
IY's face darkened. "The situation's gotten more serious since Myoga's known." He gave a knowing look at Jun and Shin. "Can we talk somewhere else, other then the village square?"  
  
"Of course," said Miroku, also turning serious. "Please, this way." Miroku lead the way to his home, Sango and IY following close behind.  
  
The five children looked at each other. "Let's follow them," whispered Jun.  
  
"Let's not," said Shin. She shifted the infant she carried. "Mother and Father and Lord Inu-Yasha want to speak in private, therefore we mustn't disobey."  
  
"Aw, c'mon," insisted Jun. "Doncha wanna find out what all of this is about?"  
  
"I do," said Kitai, bouncing up and down with excitement.   
  
"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed Kaigen, imitating her sister energetically.   
  
"But they said-"  
  
"They didn't say for us NOT to listen," Jun pointed out. "And besides, I'm the man, and what I say goes!"  
  
"Mama doesn't always listen to Papa," said Kitai.  
  
"Nope, nope, she doesn't," piped Kaigen, shaking her head vigorously.  
  
"I'm going," said Jun, and he hurried off.  
  
"Wait," shouted Shin, but the others hand disappeared.  
  
Koinuma wove several different kinds of wildflowers in ringlets, humming to herself, loosing interest in Shippo's ramblings. Shippo did not mind; he hated re-living some of the more near-death experiences of his life.  
  
He leaned back leisurely against the tree at the edge of the forest, relaxing in the chilly winter air. He glanced at Koinuma, who tried to catch a wandering yellow butterfly. 'She's kinda pretty,' thought the kitsune off-hand. Her hair glinted in the soft sunlight, making Shippo drift into blissful thought. 'So pretty . . . Kind of like Mom's.'  
  
He closed his eyes. His mother had been a silver kitsune, large, beautiful, and powerful. Shippo, as a cub, loved to lose himself in her soft, glistening fur.  
  
He opened his eyes again and imagined getting lost in Koinuma's silky, shiny locks . . . He shook his head. 'Whoa! Wait! What in the seven hells am I thinking!?! This is Inu-Yasha's daughter!! He'd kill me if he knew I thought of her like that! Besides, she's mostly human! Dad wouldn't like that either. Kagome's her mother . . .'  
  
Shippo blinked and looked back at Koinuma. The dog-girl held up her necklace of flowers, the colors reflecting in her golden eyes. 'Gosh,' he thought, mesmerized by the color dancing in her amber pools. 'She's more like her mother then that stupid hanyou.' He had never told anyone that he used to have a slight crush on the modern miko years before, though he knew she was Inu-Yasha's.  
  
'But Koinuma's kinda my age,' he reasoned with himself. 'And at least she's part demon. I wonder if she has been promised to another.' His mind drifted further for several minutes, picturing himself and Koinuma together within the forest.  
  
"They look nice on you!"  
  
Shippo's mind snapped back to the present, and he realized that Koinuma had been adorning him with her flowered creations. He gave a yelp and tried to bat them away in panic. Koinuma nearly doubled over with giggles. Her fangs protruded over her bottom lip, which she was biting to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Ptoo ptoo!! What are you crazy, woman!? Why are -ptoo- what are you-?"  
  
Koinuma giggled harder. "I thought you'd like them!"  
  
"I'm a man," the fox demon yelled. "I am a pure demon! I do not wear such feminine attire!"  
  
"They make you look pretty! Besides, its a present!"  
  
Shippo gulped and blushed. "B-b-but…" How could he refuse her? But how could he degrade himself!?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's a translation of the kid's names:  
  
Jun - pure [ironic, ne?]  
  
Shin - faithful  
  
Kitai - hope  
  
Kaigen - enlightenment  
  
Zenkon - good deeds  
  
.  
  
Hopefully I'll update within two months! 


	8. Chapter 7: Otashki Herb and Blue Alik

A/N - Anyone interested in going to college, here's a word of advice: Don't take night classes! I have no time for anything anymore!!! ~Una  
  
.  
  
Otashki Herb and Blue Alik  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He could have sworn he heard someone outside the door. But with no further noises, he turned his attention back to Miroku and Sango. Both of his old friends were looking over the list and maps. After hearing that Kagome was in trouble, they were more then happy to help.  
  
"Luckily, I know of the regions the other ingredients lie," said Miroku. "In my previous journeys, I traveled all over Japan. In fact," he curled up the map, "some of the demons we will face I have fought before."  
  
"That's reassuring," said IY. "If you could take 'em, They'll be a piece of cake for me!"  
  
"I was never a push-over! And you know it!"  
  
"Wanna bet? Too bad you don't have that black hole in your hand anymore. Mighta come in handy!"  
  
Miroku sneered. "That's not funny, Inu-Yasha! I may not have survived another week." He glanced at right hand, whole and without the cursed void it once held. "If you, Koga, and Sesshomaru hadn't defeated Naraku at that time …"   
  
He trailed off at IY's growl. The hanyou hated any mention of his half brother, and with good reason! Their hatred of each other remained even after their long partnership to defeat Naraku, a common enemy. Once the final battle ended, Sesshomaru remained Lord of the Western Lands, while IY was granted the title of Lord of the Northern Lands. Koga, another unlikely ally for IY, became Lord of the Southern Lands, and now spent his time in the mountains with his pack of loyal wolves and wolf-youkai.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru went about as he pleased!  
  
"We may run into him, you know," warned Sango. "You cannot deny that."  
  
"Keh," said IY. "If we do, he'd better stay away from Koinuma! I don't want her to be in any danger because of me!"  
  
Miroku smiled. He didn't know the full extents of youkai love within families. Perhaps it was similar to animals, with IY being the natural protector of his pup. Or maybe it was the human side of him. Either way, the dog-boy's heart was in the right place.  
  
Suddenly a powerful stench filled the room. IY covered his sensitive nose and mouth, gagging. "What . . . . *cough* the fuck . . . *cough* *cough* izzat!?!"  
  
Sango quickly put the leaves she had removed from a jar into a smaller one, and sealed it shut. "Otashki. It's an herb used to poison youkai. Us hunters use them in making our gas bombs."  
  
IY stuck his head out a window, swirls for eyes. Miroku chuckled. "Poor puppy," he chided.   
  
The dog demon looked down, breathing the sweet, clear air, when he heard a rustle in the leaves. Under the window crouched all five of Miroku and Sango's children. He smiled evilly at them as they squirmed to escape. But IY was able to grab Jun in one hand and Kitai and Kaigen in the other. "What have we here," he asked loudly, pulling the three inside. "A few eves-droppers!"  
  
Miroku stood up as the three kids struggled to escape. "Jun! What is the meaning of this!?"  
  
Jun stood up solumly and looked into his father's eyes. "Nothing, sir. We were only playing nearby, and-"  
  
"Jun," warned Sango, "you know better then to tell you father lies!"  
  
Miroku pulled his son gently but firmly in front of him. "Now, truthfully, what were you doing outside the window?"  
  
Jun's eyes turned to his sisters, who remained speechless, their eyes cast in shadow, then to IY, who stood tall and proud, then back to his father. "I want to go with you on your quest to save the miko Kagome."  
  
"No," said Miroku firmly.  
  
"But I've heard so much about her good works! I only want to help such a-"  
  
"Your father said no, Jun," said Sango.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Jun," said Miroku, taking a wiser aproach, "with your mother and I gone, the village's defenses are down. There will be no one in case of an attack. And there will be one." Miroku straightened up and picked up his staff, ready to leave. "Every time your mother and I depart the village, demons come to destroy what we have worked so hard to build. I want you here to watch over your sisters."  
  
"There are other men here to-"  
  
Miroku banged his staff on the ground, and Jun jumped at the thump. Miroku's sacred staff had three main purposes: exercising demons, rituals for the Budda, and flattening Jun's hindquarters. "Yes father," he mumbled at last.  
  
"Good," said Miroku as if he hadn't done anything special. "Now, Inu-Yasha," he turned to his friend. "Where is Koinuma?"  
  
As if on cue, many people in the village yelled out in alarm. Immediatly Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu (giant boomerang weapon), and the three adults took to the streets, followed by the five kids (Shin carrying Zenkon emerged from behind the house).  
  
Shippo, covered in many strings of flowers, had been let in by the guard and was now running on all fours like a mad cat around the village square. The proud fox-demon was being chased by Koinuma, who held three more strings of flowers, trying to adorn her new best friend with her gifts.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!" screamed Shippo, spotting the now confused dog-boy. "SAVE ME!!!!"   
  
"Shippo-kun," cried Koinuma, "what's wrong?! I thought you said you liked my flowers!!"  
  
Without prelude, Shippo jumped on top of IY's head and onto the monk and hunter's thatched roof. Koinuma skidded to a halt, her beads clinking back to her chest. She stared up at Shippo with expectant eyes. "You said you liked my flowers!"  
  
"Yeah, but not ON ME!!"  
  
"But they look cute on you, Shippo-kun!"  
  
"I don't want to look cute! I'm a ferocious demon!"  
  
It was hard for any of the spectators not to laugh. Not only did Shippo have little other power then his transformations and trinkets, but the adolescent still looked like a fluffy-stuffed doll to be won in a county fair!  
  
"Please, Shippo-kun?"  
  
"No no no no no!! I won't I won't I won't!!"  
  
Koinuma's lower lip trembled. "You hate me, then?"  
  
Both IY and Shippo tensed. Neither wanted her upset. But Miroku and Sango smirked at each other. "She's good," Sango whispered to her husband."  
  
"Koinuma," said IY, embarrassed by both children, "Shippo is a man. And men don't wear flowers."  
  
"Hojo-san does."  
  
IY's ears twitched. The name 'Hojo' rang a bell in his mind. "Hojo?"  
  
"Hojo-san is an old friend of mother's," replied the plucky girl. "He comes to the shrine everyday to talk to her. Sometimes he plays with me!" She smiled brightly. "He wears my gifts for him." Her eyes sparkled with manipulation. "Will YOU wear them, Daddy?"  
  
"Very good," agreed Miroku.  
  
"I'll handle this," said Sango, and she knelt down in front of Koinuma. "Hello, Koinuma-chan. Know who I am?"  
  
Koinuma cocked her head, staring at the woman. Her eyes fell upon Hiraikotsu. "You're Sango-chan!"  
  
A sweat drop slid down her head. 'Manners for elders will come later,' Sango thought. "That's right, little one! I love your flowers, and I'll wear them!"  
  
Koinuma sqealed with delight and draped them over Sango's neck. The woman picked up the flowers and sniffed. No fragrance. She studied them closer, then turned to IY in triumph. "You'll never believe this, but your daughter, by sheer luck, found some alik blossoms!"  
  
"What're those?"  
  
"One of the items on the list!"  
  
"Is that good," Koinuma asked.  
  
Sango hugged her. "That is very good! You just saved us half a days walk and a full day's search in another region of Japan!"  
  
Koinuma giggled with glee! She had helped her daddy save her mommy!  
  
Miroku gave a chuckle. "She's got the devil's luck, ne Inu-Yasha?"  
  
IY snorted. "She's got her mother's luck!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay so far? Gimme lots of feedback and I'll update more often! 


End file.
